Unfaithful
by Bels137
Summary: And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful. And it kills him inside./ Kyuhyun bukanlah pasangan yang sempurna, dan karna itu Sungmin harus mencoba menjadi yang sempurna./ Kyumin, Yaoi. Thankss!


**UNFAITHFUL**

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him, I just can't be true_

_._

_._

_._

Musik dengan volume paling atas terdengar memenuhi suatu tempat yang penuh dengan banyak orang. Wanita dengan pakaian serba minim dan juga lelaki yang sepertinya masih memakai jas dan juga kemeja, karna kebanyakan pengunjung pub ini adalah pengusaha ataupun petinggi di Negeri ini.

Seperti seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan dikelilingi tiga wanita disekitarnya. Cho Kyuhyun, dengan kemeja biru muda yang ia pakai dan jas yang ia taruh sembarang di tempat duduknya, lelaki itu sedari tadi terus melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim kepada wanita penghiburnya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, karna memang bukan hanya dia saja yang seperti itu.

Cho Kyuhyun memang bukan orang terkenal dan orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Namun namanya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh dikalangan pengusaha kontraktor. Uangnya memang tidak sebanyak presiden Korea, tapi uangnya cukup banyak untuk ia sisihkan di pub ini sehabis pulang kantor.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya ditengah riuhnya musik, dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, Kyuhyun dapat menangkap bahwa sahabatnya yang berada ditengah lantai dansa sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Kemari!"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol tanda ia setuju. Dengan gerakan pelan dan juga tentunya sensual, Kyuhyun melepaskan jemari-jemari wanita yang sedari tadi bertengger di selangkangannya dan dadanya. "Maafkan aku, sahabatku memanggil. Ini uang untuk kalian dan terima kasih walau kita tidak sampai di ranjang seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Setelah memberi puluhan lembar won, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sang sahabat, Lee Donghae.

"Apa enaknya ke sini kalau hanya menggerayangi wanita-wanita itu? Kita juga harus menari, Kyuhyun!" ucap Donghae dengan sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, dia selalu bangga dengan sahabat yang sudah ia kenal semenjak di SMA ini, bangga karna Donghae selalu tahu tentang 'mencari kesenangan'.

Dan sebaiknya, kita tinggalkan dua lelaki ini yang sudah menyatu dengan gerakan-gerakan di lantai dansa. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka menunggu wanita-wanita kembali datang untuk mendekati mereka. Karna pesona dan charisma yang mereka pancarkan, tidak bisa disepelekan.

.

.

Sudah pukul setengah 3 Pagi saat Kyuhyun mencoba mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba mencari kesadaran setelah mabuk berat dan kegiatan foursome yang ia lakukan tadi. Diliriknya sang wanita yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya berat, Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya, karna memang Kyuhyun tidak mau terlibat banyak. Matanya juga menangkap Donghae dan Partnernya yang tergeletak disampingnya. Untung ranjang di hotel ini berukuran sangat besar, kalau tidak, kondisi mereka tidaklah berbeda dengan keadaan dikereta saat jam pulang kerja.

Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dengan pelan, mencoba menjangkau handphonenya yang ada di meja nakas.

"Setengah 3? Ya Tuhan…"

Kyuhyun berdiri walau kepalanya sangat pening, memungut pakaian dan memakainya dengan asal. Kini Kyuhyun sudah siap keluar hotel setelah mencuci muka seadanya dan menaruh uang di meja.

"Kyu? Kau mau pulang?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara parau Donghae memanggilnya.

"Tentu, aku harus pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun, "lanjutkan tidurmu, karna sepertinya beberapa jam lagi kau harus threesome. Ah, aku menyesal tidak bisa ikut."

Donghae terkekeh kecil karna dia tidak menemukan nada penyesalan sedikitpun dikalimat Kyuhyun. "Aku lupa kalau ada orang yang menunggumu. Aku iri karna tidak ada orang yang menungguku, Hahaha."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "makanya, cepatlah mencari orang yang bisa menunggumu."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau menjadi kau, Kyuhyun. Sudah tahu ada yang menunggu, tapi tidak pernah pulang cepat."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, dia hanya mengangkat satu tangannya tanda pembicaraan selesai dan tak lama kemudian, pintu hotel tertutup meninggalkan Donghae dengan kedua wanita dipelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya memasuki rumahnya saat suara itu terdengar. Diliriknya seseorang yang sedang duduk diruang tamu. "Kau menungguku?"

Orang itu mengangguk, terlihat sekali dengan lingkaran mata yang menandakan dia tidak tidur semalaman karna menunggu Kyuhyun. "Bukankah aku selalu menunggumu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menghampiri sosok yang memakai piyama berwarna merah yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membawa sosok itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Pekerjaan tidak bisa ditunda, kantorku sedang banyak-banyaknya proyek."

Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun memang selalu sibuk. Diusap-usapnya punggung milik Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa, kau lelah kan? Sebaiknya kita tidur, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beralih mencium bibir milik Sungmin, walau hanya sebentar, namun itu bisa membuat rasa lelah hilang di diri Sungmin. "Ayo, kau juga harus istirahat."

.

.

Sungmin menatap sosok di dalam cermin itu. Sosok itu adalah dirinya, dirinya dengan mata memerah dan wajah sendu. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, apalagi ini sudah pukul 4 pagi. Tapi kantuk juga tidak hadir, dan setelah memastikan Kyuhyun terlelap, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki bermarga Lee. Seorang lelaki yang mempunyai kelainan seksual karna juga mempunyai seorang kekasih yang juga lelaki juga, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun di perguruan tinggi, mereka seumuran namun Sungmin lebih dulu satu bulan dibanding Kyuhyun. Di tahun kedua di perguruan tinggi, mereka berdua sepakat untuk mempunyai hubungan yang lebih lanjut. Dan setelah menemani Kyuhyun dimasa sulit dan jayanya, Sungmin dapat bertahan sampai 6 Tahun hubungan mereka.

Terdengar suara air yang berasal dari kran, Sungmin sengaja menyalakannya agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terlalu terdengar sampai dikeluar kamar. Sungmin mencoba tetap berdiri walaupun kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Kedua tangannya juga terkepal sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'Aku mencium aroma itu. Aku mencium perfume itu. Aku kembali mendapati itu. Lagi?'

Dia tahu dia adalah seorang lelaki, dan sepertinya pantang sekali untuk seorang lelaki menangis sampai segini mirisnya. Tapi peduli apa, Sungmin juga adalah seorang manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Wanita dan lelaki, bukankah akan sama saja bila mendapati pasangan mereka berselingkuh?

.

.

_"Sudah pukul 10? Kenapa tidak ada kabar? Tumben sekali."_

_Sungmin bermonolog sambil menatap jam meja yang ada di ruang tamunya. Sesekali matanya juga melirik ke arah pintu, mungkin berharap ada seseorang yang datang._

_Dia sendirian di rumah ini, rumah yang ia dan Kyuhyun beli dua tahun yang lalu. Sungmin sangat bahagia, setelah lulus dari Kuliah, Kyuhyun segera mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan ternama, dan dirinya mendapat kontrak sebagai designer di brand-brand terkenal. Dan karna uang yang mereka dapatkan, mereka sepakat untuk membeli rumah, meninggalkan keluarga-keluarga mereka yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka._

_Sungmin tidak pernah menyesal, walau tidak ada kata pernikahan untuk mereka, walau tidak ada cincin resmi bertengger di jari manisnya. Namun dia cukup bahagia. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun mendapat promosi diperusahaannya._

_Tangan Sungmin menggapai handphonenya untuk sekedar menghubungi sang kekasih, memencet nomor 1 yang menjadi panggilan cepat untuk nomor Kyuhyun._

_"Yeobseyo, Kyu-"_

'_Ahhhh…. Opp-ahh, fast, Oppa.. Ahh, ya disituhh.. Lagi.-'_

_Sungmin tersentak, melihat ke arah layar handphonenya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar menelfon Kyuhyun._

_"Kyuhy-"_

'_Kau sempit sekali, sayang…Ahh, jangan dijepit begituhh..'_

_Kembali, Sungmin tersentak. Namun kini disertai dengan jatuhnya handphone dari jemarinya._

_Suara itu, suara Kyuhyun. Ia hapal suara itu, sangat menghapalnya. Karna selama ini hanya suara itu yang Sungmin dengar diranjang bila mereka sedang bermain. Dan kini Sungmin mendengarnya. Namun bukan saat Kyuhyun bersamanya._

_._

_._

Ini sudah lebih dari enam bulan semenjak Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan mendapati wangi lain dari baju sang kekasih saat Kyuhyun pulang malam itu. Dan semenjak itu, Sungmin jarang sekali melihat Kyuhyun pulang tepat waktu, tidak seperti dulu.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat isakan itu kian mengeras. Hatinya sungguh sakit, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Enam bulan ini Sungmin hanya bisa bersikap tidak tahu apapun. Dia hanya menyambut Kyuhyun dengan baik selarut apapun Kyuhyun pulang dari bermainnya. Sungmin hanya melampiaskan semua perasaannya ke sketsa-sketsa baju yang akan ia buat.

Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah tahu semuanya. Dia tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun sampai melepasnya. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan berubah, mungkin suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi di hari minggu ini menjadi pagi yang tenang bagi Kyuhyun, saat membuka mata ia langsung bisa melihat Sungmin yang terlelap di sampingnya. Wajah polos itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sebab, namun wajah itu juga bisa membuatnya sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang kelihatan kurus dibanding sebelumnya, apa kekasihnya ini tidak makan dengan baik? Apa kekasihnya ini terlalu giat bekerja? Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tenggelam dengan kehidupan pekerjaannya dan juga permainan belakangnya, sehingga Sungmin ia abaikan.

'Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Apa jadinya saat kau mengetahui aku selalu tidur dengan wanita lain disaat aku jarang menyentuhmu? Apa jadinya saat kau mengetahui aku selalu mencium bibir wanita lain sebelum aku menciummu?'

Kyuhyun tahu ini salah, sangat salah. Bermain dengan wanita lain namun dia sudah mempunyai Sungmin disampingnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur tenggelam di sisi kehidupan biseksualnya ini. Dia sangat mencintai Sungmin dan tidak pernah mencintai wanita ataupun lelaki yang lain. Tapi sentuhan wanita-wanita penghibur itupun tidak bisa membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun menurun. Dan Sungmin yang selalu lelah untuk ia ajak bermainpun, tidak bisa menuntaskannya.

Lelaki berumur 26 tahun ini hanya butuh pelampiasan nafsunya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai nafsu yang tinggi. Dan dia tidak mungkin meminta Sungmin untuk melayaninya dengan tubuh Sungmin yang gampang lelah dan jadwal pekerjaan Sungmin yang padat. Dia tidak mungkin mengajak Sungmin untuk merealisasikan fantasi seks liarnya, seperti foursome atau seks disertai kekerasan, mungkin?

Dia sangat mencintai Sungmin, sehingga tidak mau Sungmin terluka secara fisik. Walau dia tahu, dia sudah melukai Sungmin lebih parah lagi.

_And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some others_

_I can see him dying_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun, sudah tiga jam ia berkelut di sketsa gaun pengantin ini, pesanan Seo Joo Hyun, seorang penyanyi wanita yang akan menikah dengan Jung YongHwa enam bulan lagi.

Biasanya ia akan penuh dengan imajinasi saat merancang sebuah gaun pengantin, karna memang mimpi Sungmin adalah sebagai pengantin. Dia tahu, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan memakai gaun itu. Mungkin dia adalah lelaki dan seorang gay adalah jawaban yang paling tepat.

"Sungmin?"

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ah, itu adalah Choi Siwon, rekan kerja dan juga sahabatnya. Seorang lelaki tampan yang mempunyai otak kreatif, dan beruntungnya Siwon karna dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri perempuan yang bekerja sebagai model papan atas.

"Kau selalu begini, ada apa?" tanya Siwon setelah duduk didepan Sungmin.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja. Hanya pikiranku sedang mentok. Apa kau punya saran?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, tapi mencoba mencari kejujuran di kedua mata Sungmin. Dan dia tidak mendapatkannya.

"Aku bisa memberimu saran." Tutur Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau mengetahuinya. Katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk berhenti."

Sungmin tertegun, memang hanya Siwon yang ia beri tahu semuanya, semua tentang dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan? Kau mau menunggu enam bulan berikutnya, hm? Ini bisa mengganggu kesehatan dan pekerjaanmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggeleng menolak, "tidak, aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun memilih kehidupan bebasnya dibanding diriku? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan sekarang mencintai wanita? Bagaima-"

"Itu lebih baik, Sungmin. Itu lebih baik daripada begini."

Sungmin tetap menggeleng setelah melepas kacamata coklatnya. "Sudah, Siwon. Aku masih bertahan untuk sekarang. Mungkin nanti baru akan ku beri tahu semuanya."

Siwon hanya mengangkat dua tangannya, bukan kali ini saja dia meminta Sungmin untuk jujur kepada Kyuhyun, namun bukan kali ini juga Sungmin menolak sarannya. "Baiklah, aku ikuti saja maumu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa, Sungmin."

"Terima kasih, Siwon. Terima kasih sudah mau peduli padaku."

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu dan semuanya masih sama. Sungmin masih setia menunggu sang kekasih pulang walau jarum jam sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam. Sungmin masih sabar saat mencium aroma lain ditubuh Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu sedang memeluknya. Semuanya masih sama, namun Sungmin mulai menyerah.

Malam ini Sungmin kembali duduk diruang tamu untuk menunggu Kyuhyun, dan pada pukul 1 pagi, Kyuhyun datang dengan jas yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba dan bau alcohol menyeruak di hidungnya. Kyuhyun memang sering pulang pagi namun tidak pernah Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau mabuk? Astaga.."

Kekehan Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinga Sungmin saat pemuda manis itu membawa Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka. "Aku? Mabuk? Hehehe, hik-"

Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan meniduri lelaki itu. Dan pada saat Sungmin melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Kyuhyun, suara isak tangis terdengar ditelinganya.

Sungmin melihat air mata itu mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun dan suara tawa khas orang mabuk hilang seiring dengan isakan yang lelaki itu keluarkan.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sesakit apapun perasaannya dengan tingkah Kyuhyun selama ini, namun melihat Kyuhyun menangis juga adalah saat menyedihkan dihidupnya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku berkhianat… Kau baik, Sungmin… Aku tidur dengan wanita lain, aku mengabaikanmu, aku-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karna tangisan Kyuhyun tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kedua tangannya mulai menjauh dari pipi Kyuhyun dan dia mulai menjaga jarak dari kekasihnya itu.

Ini bukan karna Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Namun rasa sakit karna mendengar sendiri pengakuan sang kekasih membuat perasaannya makin tercabik saja.

"Sungmin…maafkan aku….tapi aku tidak bisa menolak nafsuku ini…Sungmin…"

Sungmin menggeleng sembari berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Lebih baik ia keluar dari kamar ini dan tidak mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah Sungmin, mencoba memikirkan kejadian sepuluh bulan belakangan ini. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidur di kamar sana, dan Sungmin yang duduk sendirian di temaramnya lampu ruang tamu.

Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam, mencoba memastikan bahwa seharusnya ucapan Siwon ia dengarkan dari dulu. Seharusnya dari dulu ia tinggalkan Kyuhyun atau ia marahin kalaupun memukuli Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dan seharusnya.

Sungmin kira ia tidak pernah mendengar pengakuan itu dari Kyuhyun, apalagi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menolak. Rasa sakitnya selama sepuluh bulan ini seperti dijadikan satu untuk malam ini. Sangat sakit, sampai air mata Sungmin tidak bisa jatuh.

Kini Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata, namun bukan untuk memikirkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi memikirkan keputusannya. Dan saat ia rasa ini yang terbaik, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

Mengemasi barang-barang dan keluar dari rumah ini malam itu juga.

.

.

Tidur Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu saat mendengar suara berisik disekitarnya. Saat sudah mendapat kesadarannya yang lumayan penuh, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tidurnya walau pening menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Astaga, Sungmin, kau mau kemana?!" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan menatap wajah panic Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang bertanya ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa baju-bajumu kau masukkan ke dalam koper?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan baju-baju Sungmin yang sudah ia tata di dalam koper, dan di dalam lemaripun hanya tinggal sedikit baju Sungmin yang tersisa. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dianugerahi telinga yang peka malam ini.

"Aku mau pergi, aku mau pulang kerumahku." Lirih Sungmin.

"Ini rumahmu, Sungmin. Kau mau pulang kemana lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan menjauhkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya, "ini bukan rumahku karna aku tidak merasa nyaman didalamnya. Aku mau pulang ke rumah orangtuaku."

"Dan meninggalkanku? Ada apa ini, Sungmin? jelaskan padaku!" nada Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi dan kembali mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin walau lelaki itu tidak mau ia sentuh.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku karna kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sungmin. Sekali lagi, ia menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak menutup koper dan segera membawa kedua kopernya keluar dari kamar, andai saja kalau Kyuhyun tidak menahannya.

"Sungmin, aku tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, "jangan meninggalkanku!"

"Meninggalkanmu? Bukankah kau yang meninggalkanku duluan?"

"Ma- maksudmu?"

"Kau, meninggalkanku dengan wanita-wanita pelepas nafsumu itu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Sungmin yang ia kira tidak tahu apa-apa, namun ternyata sudah tahu lebih dari yang ia duga. Dan kini Sungmin ingin meninggalkannya?

"Kau tahu?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan ada tercekat di mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis, walau sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menangis. "Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, namun genggaman tangannya di tangan Sungmin makin erat. Takut bila saja ia lengah sedikit, Sungmin pergi dari jangkauannya.

"Jadi, lepaskan aku, Kyu-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang makin besar dari sebelumnya. Dan keterkejutannya berlanjut saat tubuh mungilnya itu ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tidak peduli bahu Sungmin basah oleh air matanya atau tidak peduli dengan gerakan Sungmin yang ingin terlepas darinya. "Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku bisa jelaskan semu- Sungmin, Ya Tuhan Sungmin!"

Sungmin berhasil lepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya pergi dari tempat ini. Kini Kyuhyun sudah jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Menangis dan memohon kepada dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, jangan seperti ini.." Sungmin iba, dia mencoba untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun berdiri namun pria itu tetap bersikeras berlutut memeluk kakinya.

"Aku akan seperti ini terus sampai kau memaafkan aku…"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli sang kekasih tahu tentang ini semua darimana, Kyuhyun tidak peduli mulutnya disaat mabuk atau seseorang lain yang membuat Sungmin tahu ini semua. Atau mungkin Sungmin tahu sendiri. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya Sungmin mengerti akan dirinya dan memaafkannya.

"Sungmin… Kau harus mendengarku dulu, jangan langsung meninggalkanku."

Sungmin masih tetap dalam pendiriannya, dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya bingung langkah apa yang akan ia ambil bila Kyuhyun terus seperti ini.

"Jangan, jangan pergi Sungmin… Aku mohon…"

Dan akhirnya dia luluh juga saat tangisan Kyuhyun tidak ada hentinya, Sungmin ikut berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Dan suara tangis mereka bercampur menjadi satu didepan kamar, di waktu menjelang pagi disaat banyak orang masih terlelap.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Lantai dingin dan tubuh mereka yang terduduk bersandar di tembok luar kamar juga tidak menjadi hal yang diperhitungkan oleh Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting, Sungmin kini dalam pelukannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan itu tandanya mereka berdua sudah seperti ini selama satu jam dan juga tidak ada yang bersuara. Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu pria itu, dan Sungmin yang masih saja diam dengan tangan yang sesekali mengelus kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terlingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada parau. Dia tahu, Sungmin berhak mengetahui alasannya berbuat seperti ini.

Sungmin menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Jadi, kau jelaskan saja."

Kyuhyun menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang luput dari ceritanya.

"Aku, tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Hampir setahun yang lalu saat aku tidak sengaja tidur dengan salah satu wanita di pesta kenaikan jabatanku, aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu saat aku terbangun dipagi harinya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa aku….menikmatinya, Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan tangis, walau ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan melampiaskan semua nafsuku padamu. Tapi kau ingat yang terjadi dulu, kau sakit bukan? Semenjak itu aku tidak bisa menahannya dan juga tidak bisa melampiaskannya padamu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti dirimu karna aku tahu kau mempunyai fisik yang lemah." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar dipelukannya, "aku minta maaf, Sungmin. Tapi dari situ aku melampiaskannya pada wanita-wanita bayaran itu."

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin terasa basah. Dia tahu, itu adalah air mata Sungmin. Namun dia tetap harus bercerita semuanya.

"Semakin lama aku semakin kecanduan, Sungmin. Aku mempunyai fantasi-fantasi liar dan aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu. Bukan karna aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi karna aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin. Kau tahu bukan, fantasi seorang pecandu seks itu sangat berbahaya.."

"Jadi aku mohon, tolong mengerti aku, Sungmin.."

Tangis Sungmin makin kencang walau tidak diiringi oleh isakan. Air matanya makin mengalir deras dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin makin erat agar Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginginkan dia pergi dari sisi Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Sungmin. Aku lakukan apapun agar aku bisa berhenti seperti ini. Agar kau tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi dariku, Sungmin."

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin saat lelaki itu mulai kembali menetaskan air mata. Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan salah satu kaca besar yang menampilkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Sungmin dan Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya akan mendapati dirinya di dalam refleksi kaca itu.

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian Sungmin pergi dari rumah waktu dini hari itu. Dan juga sudah tiga minggu semenjak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjalani Rehabilitasi untuk kecanduan seksnya. Sexual anorexics, yaitu menghindari keintiman fisik dengan pasangan dan mencari fantasi dengan yang lain. Itu yang menjadi alasan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Rehabilitasi khusus pecandu ini. Tiga minggu Sungmin selalu menjenguk sang kekasih walau ia tidak bisa langsung bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya kaca seperti ini yang bisa menjadi jalan bagi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam didalam ruangan itu, namun sesekali Kyuhyun melihat selembar foto di tangannya. Satu-satunya benda yang ia bawa saat memasuki Rehabilitasi ini. Foto Sungmin.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu dan ingin mempertahankanmu, Sungmin." tutur Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Dia mau masuk ke dalam Rehabilitasi seperti ini dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia mau berubah demi bersamamu, jadi sambut dia dengan baik tiga minggu lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ia ragukan dengan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. "Tentu, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyambutnya dengan baik."

.

.

.

_**Tiga minggu kemudian..**_

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada perawat-perawat yang selama ini membimbingnya, memberikannya penerangan, dan tentunya menyembuhkannya. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah memakai celana jeans, kaus, dan juga cardigansnya. Bukan lagi pakaian rumah sakit yang selama ini ia pakai. Wajahnya juga terasa segar dan tidak pucat seperti pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Rehabilitasi ini.

"Kyuhyun! Seseorang sudah menunggumu!" Kangin, salah satu perawat yang sudah dianggap Hyung oleh Kyuhyun segera membuka lebar pintu agar Kyuhyun cepat menemui orang yang sudah berdiri lama menunggunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah Kangin, "Hyung, terima kasih selama ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang cepat bila bukan kau yang membimbingku."

Kangin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "kau memang harus pulang cepat. Tempat ini tidak baik untukmu dan, apa jadinya aku kalau harus mendengar ceritamu tentang Sungmin untuk enam minggu kedepan lagi? Hahahaha."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa dan mengakhiri perpisahannya dan Kangin dengan sebuah pelukan.

.

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mendapati seorang lelaki berdiri di dekat pagar jalur masuk Rumah Sakit Rehabilitasi. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selama enam minggu ini tidak pernah ia lihat. Lelaki yang hanya bisa ia tatap melalui selembar foto dan lelaki yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan.

Kyuhyun menjalan dengan yakin menuju lelaki yang terlihat makin kecil dengan winter coatnya. Lelaki itu belum melihatnya karna sepertinya mobil-mobil itu sukses menyita perhatiannya.

"Hey."

Hanya butuh satu panggilan agar lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata bukan hanya sebuah tolehan, Kyuhyun juga mendapati senyum dan juga terjangan pelukan dari lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin hampir menitikkan air matanya saat merasakan bahwa benar tubuh Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang ia peluk. Tidak peduli ini masih di luar dan akan banyak orang yang melihat mereka, Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mendapati Sungmin masih setia menunggunya dan memaafkannya adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tidak pernah meninggalkannya sejengkal pun juga menjadi hal yang paling indah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kalimat itu yang keluar saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Dan juga menjadi kalimat pertama bagi Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin selama enam minggu ini.

"Aku juga, Kyuhyun."

"Kau masih menungguku? Kau masih bertahan untukku, Sungmin? Aku berkhianat dibelakangmu. Aku sudah menyakitimu dan-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendapati Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuhnya. "Bodoh, kalau aku tidak menunggumu dan meninggalkanmu, tidak mungkin aku berdiri disini dan memelukmu."

"Aku minta maaf dan sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sungmin. Sungguh terima kasih, Sayang."

Sungmin mengangguk namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya, "Sudahlah. Kita lupakan ini dan lanjutkan hidup kita yang baru, Kyuhyun."

"Iya, kita akan lanjutkan hidup kita. Dan hanya ada kita, Sayang."

.

.

.

"Ya Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari ruangannya dan berniat untuk pulang, segera berhenti saat suara Donghae menghentikkannya. "Ah, kenapa, Donghae?"

"Kau mau kemana? Sudah mau pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya! Malam ini akan ada striptease langsung dari Jepang, kau tidak mau datang?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar mencerna kalimat Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian, bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih tertarik melihat Sungminku yang menari dibanding wanita-wanita itu."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, hampir dua bulan ini Kyuhyun menghilang dan tidak pernah ikut ke pub bersamanya. "Kau ini kenapa? Sudah menjadi orang yang setia, huh?"

Kyuhyun kini terkekeh mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya, "sudahlah, kau saja sana yang melihat striptease itu. Aku ingin segera pulang, karna tadi Sungmin mengirim pesan akan memakai gaun malam yang ku belikan minggu kemarin."

Dan Donghae hanya menatap bingung ke arah sahabatnya yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

**END**

**Muehehe, agak sedikit dewasa ya inti ceritanya. Aku bikin ff ini sampai berkali-kali ngelongok google buat ngelihat para pecandu seks hahaha. Tapi kita bersyukur saja bahwa kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, hanya mesum saja. xD**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah baca Monodrama dan Monodrama Sequelnya, makasih juga yang udah baca dan review di ff ini. I love you guys!**


End file.
